Kathryn Janeway
Kathryn Janeway ist die Tochter einer Mathematikerin und eines Sternenflottenoffiziers. Ihre Eltern setzen schon früh sehr große Erwartungen in sie und drängen sie dazu, niemals aufzugeben, auch wenn sie etwas als zu schwierig empfindet. Sie wurde in Bloomington, Indiana geboren. Persönliches Ihr Lieblingsgetränk ist schwarzer Kaffee. :Admiral Janeway aus einer alternativen Zeitlinie, ist nach einer Weile auf Tee umgestiegen und hat sich geschworen, niemals wieder mit Kaffee anzufangen. ( ) Als sie Wissenschaftsoffizier war, hat sie den Captain immer darum beneidet, den Erstkontakt mit einer fremden Spezies herzustellen. ( ) Entgegen des Protokolls der Sternenflotte möchte Janeway nicht mit "Sir" angesprochen werden. Notfalls akzeptiert sie ein "Ma'am", möchte aber am liebsten mit "Captain" angeredet werden. Captain Janeway ist 1,65 Meter groß, hat rot-braune Haare und blaue Augen. Desweiteren trägt sie Kleidergröße 4. ( ) Sie ist sehr tierlieb und hat einen Hund namens Mollie auf der Erde zurücklassen müssen, nachdem sie im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet war. Auch Q macht sich diese Tierliebe zunutze und versucht sich bei Janeway einzuschmeicheln, indem er einen Welpen in ihren Bereitschaftsraum bringt. Außerdem hasst sie es, zu kochen. ( ) Janeway ist zu Beginn der Reise mit Mark Johnson verlobt. Nachdem die ''Voyager'' im Delta-Quadranten einen Datenstrom der Sternenflotte erhält, erfährt Janeway, dass Mark eine andere Frau geheiratet hat, nachdem er Janeway für tot hielt. ( ) Ihre Freizeit verbringt sie oft mit Lesen oder Besuchen auf dem Holodeck. Um sich zu entspannen und sich inspirieren zu lassen, beginnt sie, Zeit mit Leonardo da Vinci zu verbringen. Später beginnt sie eine romantische Beziehung mit einer Holofigur namens Michael Sullivan in der von Tom Paris erschaffenen Welt von Fair Haven. ( ) Kindheit und Jugend Kathryn Janeway wird an einem 20. Mai im irdischen Bloomington, Indiana geboren. ( :Nach einem Okudagramm aus der Doppelepisode "Das Tötungsspiel" ist sie im Jahr 2344 geboren, wodurch sie allerdings erst 27 gewesen wäre, als sie 2371 das Kommando über die Voyager erhalten hat. Zum Vergleich: Kate Mulgrew war 39 Jahre alt, als die Janeways Rolle übernahm. Ihr Vater ist ein Vizeadmiral der Sternenflotte, während sie ihre einzige Schwester als Künstlerin beschreibt. Im Jahr 2377 ist ihre Mutter noch immer lebendig. ( ) thumb|Kathryn Janeway, ihr Hund Mollie und ihr ehemaliger Verlobter [[Mark Johnson]] Sternenflottenkarriere ;2351: Eintritt in die Sternenflottenakademie ;2353: Studium an der Sternenflottenakademie - Schwerpunkt: Naturwissenschaften ;ca. 2356: Lernt sie Tuvok kennen. In den nächsten Jahren werden sie gemeinsam auf mindestens drei verschiedenen Raumschiffen dienen. ( ) ;2357: Doktortitel in Quantenkosmologie :Wissenschaftsoffizier unter Captain Owen Paris an Bord der [[USS Al-Batani|USS Al-Batani]] (vermutlich auch 2357) ;2364: kommandierender Offizier im Rang eines Commanders auf der [[USS Billings|USS Billings]] ;2371: zweites Kommando als Captain der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] ( ) ;2378: Rückkehr mit der Voyager aus dem Delta-Quadranten ( ) ;2379: Beförderung zum Admiral ( ) Captain der Voyager Kathryn Janeway wird vom Fürsorger mit der Voyager in den Delta-Quadranten bewegt und ist nach dessen Tod dort gefangen. Sie zerstört seine Station, damit diese nicht den Kazon in die Hände fällt, einer feindseligen Rasse, welche es auf die Technologie der Phalanx und später auch auf die Technologie der Voyager abgesehen haben. Captain Janeway versucht das Schiff zurück in den heimischen Raum zu bringen. Dabei legt sie höchsten Wert darauf, die Prinzipien der Sternenflotte und der Föderation einzuhalten oder wenigstens den Schein zu erzeugen. Sie bricht während der Reise zurück nach Hause mehr als einmal ohne zwingenden Grund wissentlich die Oberste Direktive und andere Prinzipien der Föderation. ( , "Das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis", "Der Schwarm", "Flaschenpost", "Kontrapunkt", "Equinox, Teil I", "Equinox, Teil II", "Körper und Seele") "Janeway Pi Alpha" ist ihre Ebene-10-Autorisation, "Janeway Pi 1-1-0" wird als Autorisationscode für die Selbstzerstörung benutzt. ( , ) Entscheidungen und Pflichtbewusstsein Seitdem die USS Voyager im 70.000 Lichtjahre (die Heimreise würde selbst bei Warp 9,975 circa 70 Jahre dauern) entfernten Delta-Quadranten gestrandet ist, steht für Janeway die sichere Heimkehr ihrer Crew an vorderster Stelle. Janeway versucht, ihrer Crew ein guter Captain und eine Vertrauensperson in einem zu sein. Sie verspricht, jeden Weg zu erforschen, seien es Wurmlöcher oder fremde Technologien, jedoch nur, wenn die Richtlinien der Sternenflotte nicht verletzt werden müssen. So schlug sie mehrere Möglichkeiten, die Erde zu erreichen aus: Sie lehnte es ab, ihre Crew durch ein Wurmloch zu schicken, da es eine Zeitreise bedeutete. ( ) Auch die sikarianische Technologie des Raumtrajektors konnte nicht genutzt werden, da die Sikarianer ihre Technologie nicht teilen wollten, und ein "illegaler" Tausch oder Raub der einzige Weg gewesen wäre. Nachher stellte sich heraus, dass der Raumtrajektor nicht mit der Föderationstechnologie kompatibel war. 2371 bat ihr Q eine schnelle Heimreise an, wenn sie den Asylantrag Quinns ablehnte. Auch diese Möglichkeit schlug sie aus. ( ) thumb|Captain Janeway ist "assimiliert". Um den Individuen der Unimatrix Zero zu helfen, lässt Janeway sich im Jahr 2377 in das Borg-Kollektiv assimilieren, behält jedoch durch ein, vom Doktor implantiertes, Gerät, ihre Individualität, sodass sie erfolgreich vom Kollektiv getrennt werden kann. ( ) Janeway und die Zeit Captain Janeway war mehrmals in temporale Anomalien verwickelt, obwohl sie eigentlich so wenig wie möglich mit diesen zu tun haben wollte. So wurde sie, zusammen mit der Voyager und Captain Braxton, ins Jahr 1996 zurückgeschleudert und verhinderte die Zerstörung des Sol-Systems im 29. Jahrhunderts ( ). Einige Jahre später wurde Seven of Nine von Braxton rekrutiert und Janeway musste später die Zeitlinie wiederherstellen. ( ). In einer alternativen Zeitlinie, welche durch die Eingriffe des Krenim-Zeitschiffs hervorgerufen wurde, durchflog sie mit der Voyager das Gebiet der Krenim, obwohl diese etwas dagegen hatten. Die Kriegsschiffe der Krenim wurden der Voyager sehr gefährlich, da sie über Chronotontorpedos verfügten, die die Schilde der Voyager durchdringen konnten. Nachdem die Zeitlinie wiederhergestellt wurde, wurde die Voyager von den Krenim nur gewarnt, da die Zugehörigkeit des Gebiets umstritten und ein Passieren nicht sicher sei. Ein Angriff blieb aus, da die Krenim in der normalen Zeitlinie kein großes Imperium mehr darstellten. ( ) Weiterhin reiste Captain Janeway durch verschiedene Zeitrahmen als die Voyager von einer Anomalie getroffen wurde. Dabei reist sie sowohl in der Vergangenheit als auch in eine Zukunft die sich aber nur innerhalb der Voyager abspielt. ( ) :In einer dieser alternativen Zeitlinien, welche in der Zukunft spielt, ist sie durch diese Anomalie gestorben. ( ) Auch reiste sie selbst, zehn Jahre nachdem sie die ''Voyager zur Erde zurückgebracht hatte in der Zeit zurück, um ihr früheres ich mit hochmoderner Waffen- und Panzerungstechnologie auszurüsten um der Voyager eine Reise durch einen Transwarptunnel der Borg zurück in den Alpha-Quadranten zu ermöglichen. ( ) Spätere Karriere Nachdem sie die Voyager sicher aus dem Delta-Quadranten zurück zur Erde gebracht hat, wird Janeway zum Rear Admiral befördert und vergibt Missionen an Raumschiffe. So gibt sie zum Beispiel im Jahr 2379 Captain Jean-Luc Picard den Befehl, nach Romulus zu fliegen. ( ) Zitate * Janeway: "Kaffee schwarz!" (VOY: in einigen Folgen) * Janeway: "In diesem Nebel gibt es Kaffee." ( ) * Janeway (zu Neelix): "Wegtreten! Das ist ein Sternenflottenausdruck für Raus hier!." ( ) * Janeway: "Die Zukunft ist Vergangenheit oder umgekehrt. Ich krieg' Kopfschmerzen davon." ( ) * Janeway: "Wir pflegen nie zu fliehen." ( ) * Janeway: "Kaffee, die beste organische Aufschwemmung die je erfunden wurde. Sie hat mich während der letzten drei Jahre auf den Beinen gehalten. Ich habe die Borg damit geschlagen." ( ) * Janeway: "Durch einen Akt des Mitgefühls kann einem die eigene Menschlichkeit bewusst werden." ( ) * Janeway: "Ach, was würde ich jetzt für ein paar Borgkuben geben. Das wäre zumindest eine kleine Abwechslung." ( ) * Janeway: "Volle Kraft voraus." ( ) * Janeway (zu Neelix, der ihr eine Tasse Kaffee anbietet): "Nein danke, hab genug. Noch eine Tasse und ich springe auf Warp." ( ) * Janeway: "Wenn sie einen Sinn in Temporalen Paradoxien suchen, rate ich ihnen: Gar nicht erst versuchen."( ) * Janeway: "Wird Zeit, dass wir auch mal ein bisschen assimilieren." ( ) * Janeway: "So mag ich die Borg am liebsten: in Stücken." ( ) * Janeway (zu Seven): "Tut mir leid, ich kann "Borg" nicht lesen, sie müssen es mir übersetzen." ( ) * Janeway: "Gedankenverschmelzung. Als ich das letzte Mal die Worte 'Meinen Geist zu deinem Geist' hörte, hatte ich zwei Wochen lang Kopfweh." ( ) * Janeway: "Ich schließe keine Kompromisse mit Borg." ( ) * Janeway: "Manchmal erfordert Diplomatie ein wenig Säbelrasseln." ( ) * Janeway: "Wer braucht eine Crew, wenn man ein Hologramm an Bord hat?" ( ) * Janeway: "Setzen Sie einen Kurs ... nach Hause." ( ) * Janeway: "Es muss doch auch eine Möglichkeit geben, unseren Kuchen zu kriegen und ihn dann auch zu essen." ( ) Hintergrundinformationen als Nicole Janeway]] In Jeri Taylors Buch "Schicksalspfade" wird Janeways Schwester mit "Phoebe" benannt. Die Name des Charakters lautete zunächst auf "Elizabeth". Aus rechtlichen Bedenken heraus musste er jedoch geändert werden (einem Interview mit Produzentin Jeri Taylor in einer Ausgabe des Cinefentastic von 1995 zufolge aufgrund der Namensgleichheit mit einer real existierenden prominenten Person)"Kate Mulgrew Says Voyager Was One of the Most Successful Star Trek Shows"; Interview mit Kate Mulgrew auf www.trekweb.com vom 30. Januar 2008. Man entschied sich für "Nicole". Eigentlich sollte Captain Janeway von Geneviève Bujold gespielt werden, die jedoch schon am zweiten Drehtag entschied, die Serie zu verlassen. Dies löste eine hektische Suche nach einem Ersatz aus. Zu dieser Zeit zog man auch in Erwägung, die Rolle mangels passender Alternativen für einen männlichen Darsteller umzuschreiben[http://www.totallykate.com/articles/tvg71595.html "Out of character, on the record, and off the cuff". Interview mit Darstellern aus Voyager in TV Guide vom 15. Juli 1995]. Letztlich wurde Kate Mulgrew die Rolle anvertraut. Der Vorname der Rolle wurde dann auf Bitte Mulgrews hin wiederum geändert, diesmal auf "Kathryn Janeway". Quellenangaben cs:Kathryn Janeway en:Kathryn Janeway es:Kathryn Janeway fr:Kathryn Janeway nl:Kathryn Janeway pl:Kathryn Janeway sr:Katrin Dzenevej sv:Kathryn Janeway Janeway, Kathryn Kategorie:Borg-Drohne Janeway, Kathryn